nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Ki-Lana Shul
Biography Early Life Ki-Lana was born to D'yon and Jalina Shul on Naboo. D'yon, Ki-Lana's father, was enlisted in the Naboo Royal Guard, so her mother took care of her. Home life was quite boring for Ki-Lana, but she bonded with her mother well. Her mother was a strong and independent woman, working for the treasury in Theed. She managed to get home when Ki-Lana would be getting out of school, so they spend most of their free time together. When she was 11, Ki-Lana realized that she had a special knack for altering other people's emotions. Several times, she made her mother cheer up just by wishing it. She also noticed that she could feel other people's thoughts and emotions, even if they were hiding them. While the Jedi had a presence there, Ki-Lana was never discovered to be Force-sensitive. Even if they did, she would not have left her mother. Mrs. Black After a decade of training herself to use her empathic powers, she met a man who fascinated her. Due to her beauty, men were usually attracted to her, but she never met one that she could see herself being with until Macros Black. After spending a couple of years with him, he revealed to her that he wasn't really human and that he was a few hundred years old. While surprised, Ki-Lana didn't mind. She loved Macros, no matter what species or how old he was. Within another year, they were married. In a few years, Ki-Lana became pregnant. She was overjoyed because her and Macros were starting to believe that their DNA was incompatible. She gave birth to Bryce Black, a healthy half Shi'ido, half human boy. Death Around 485 ABY, Ki-Lana was infected with a virus that slowly ate away her connection to the Force. It was created with Sith Alchemy, and was meant to be used against Macros since he had left the Sith Order. He assumed that he had covered his tracks well, but the Sith had found him and his family on Naboo. After Ki-Lana was infected with the virus, Macros moved their family to Corellia. She could feel herself fading as time went by, and her ability to keep Macros and Bryce happy was soon gone. Once she had lost her abilities, her health failed as well. Finally, with Macros at her side, she passed away. Macros's failure to find a cure for the virus caused him great devastation. Post-Mortem Ki-Lana's death led to her son, Bryce, leaving to a life of crime. While he took up smuggling, Macros went into exile. Ki-Lana and Bryce were the only reason he stayed in the known galaxy, so without them, he decided to roam the edges of known space. Personality and Traits Ki-Lana had a special case of Force-sensitivity. She was not recognized by the Jedi, but could still tap into the Force. Her husband, Macros, believed her to be a nexus of positive Force energy because he always felt a calm feeling while he was around her... even before he knew her. Her empathy came through the Force. She could feel what others were thinking, so she always knew just what to say or do... but she didn't see it as the Force. She only thought she could read people well. Category: Individuals Category:Human Category:Female